


The Soulbond Goes Both Ways

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Lock&Key soulmate au [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Billy Bones, Community: trope_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, bed sharing, minor hurt/comfort, non-sexual soulmates, relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When Jack is involved in an accident, Max calls Silver in a panic. The repercussions of the incident cause problems for the Max/Anne/Jack relationship and throw Silver into a tailspin of despair as he wonders if Max is about to be bonded with Anne as well as himself.There's one person Silver knows who has an idea of how complex soulbonds can be;  Miranda Barlow. If nothing else, there's the chance of afternoon tea, but Silver gets a reminder of something important to remember.





	The Soulbond Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "soulbonding/soulmates"

Silver heard his phone ringing and let it go to voicemail. The ringtone was the one he'd assigned to Max, and she knew he was working. He'd just finish wiping down the worksurfaces and then he'd feel justified in checking his phone, especially since Randall had been sitting reading a cat magazine for the last ten minutes.

He felt anxious, but couldn't decide if it was because he was ignoring the phone or because he was worried about Flint showing up and catching him if he did answer. When the phone rang again almost immediately however he tossed the wet rag aside and dashed over to the coatrack, wiping his hand on the back of his trousers. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the phone, fighting a sudden and unexplained fear.

"Max?"

"Are you all right?"

He could hear the panic in her voice. That explained his unease; it wasn't his, but hers, transmitted through the soulbond.

"I'm fine. What is it?"

She was breathing heavily. He wished he was there with her in person to comfort her. He settled for thinking about holding her, trying to send positive feelings through the bond. They'd been attempting that, with some success.

"I was worried," she said at last. "Something bad...I felt it. Through the bond, I thought."

"I'm all right," he said again.

"I have to call Anne," Max said abruptly and hung up.

Max and Silver were matched soulmates, sharing each other's soulmarks. Anne and Jack were a matched pair and had been close for years, romantically and sexually as well as soul-bonded. 

Max was also in a relationship with Anne and Jack - and it was complicated, and often stormy. There was no soulbond between Anne and Max (nor Max and Jack) but there was some sort of connection there and Silver understood her need to contact Anne.

Silver returned to his task. As soon as he was done, he washed and dried his hands. "I need to leave early. My soulmate is having a problem."

Randall glanced up from his magazine, gave a grunt, and returned to reading about the ten best new cat toys according to the magazine's editor.

Silver was barely out of the door when Max called again. Her voice was shaky. "I'm on my way to the hospital. Something happened to Jack."

"I'll meet you there," he said. _Shit_.

*

Billy was waiting outside the entrance for him. "I was with Jack when he had the accident," Billy explained. "I was trying to get Teach's company to donate to CAS and Jack had come along to talk about it, since his firm already supports the charity."

And because Jack was desperate to impress Teach; Silver wondered if Teach cared anything about the Charity Assisting Soulmates one way or the other.

"We had lunch, a couple of beers, and we were walking along by the river. As we began to cross the bridge Teach's hat blew off and got stuck on the lower railing of the bridge. Jack insisted he could reach it, climbed half-over, and fell."

Silver winced. "Into the river?"

"No, that might have been better. Onto the grassy bank, landed face up. He insisted he was fine but honestly, it was one hell of a fall and I made him stay still in case of a spinal injury while Teach phoned for an ambulance." Billy shook his head. "I'm glad you're here. Anne's furious and Max would normally calm her down but she's almost as much of a mess. Really unlike her. She said you were on your way here and I think she needs you.”

He nodded. "Take me to her."

Max threw herself at Silver as soon as he was in sight. He wrapped his arms around her, held her close, said nothing but thought of how much he cared for her, trying to send warmth to her. That she was being so publicly demonstrative and openly vulnerable spoke of her upset.

"I'm here," he said, when he felt the tension leaving her body. "And Jack's tougher than he looks."

She sniffed, nodded, drew back a little. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course I came." Max was his soulmate, his best friend. And now he was aware of what had happened, well, Billy was his dear friend, Jack was his friend. Anne was...acquaintance was probably the best term.

At the end of the corridor, Anne was pacing, glowering at the window, the floor, and anything else that was unfortunate enough to be in her eyeline.

"I'm a little confused," Silver said softly. "You don't have a matchmark with Anne or Jack but you said you felt panic via the bond.”"

"I'm confused too. Perhaps I was mistaken though I felt it was our bond causing such alarm. That's why I was called you first. I was sure something terrible had happened to you." She blinked hard and he squeezed her again.

"It's all right. I'm fine," he said again. The damage he'd inflicted in an attempt to remove his matchmark, the perfect copy of Max's soulmark, had healed better than he deserved and he'd sworn to her never to cause himself such harm again. Nonetheless, he could be melancholy, and he could be reckless, and they both knew it. She still worried about him, and he couldn't blame her for being concerned, so reassuring her now was the least he could do.

Teach was sitting nearby, working on his tablet. He nodded when Billy offered to get coffee. Anne glared but offered a gruff, "Yeah," when he approached her.

Silver wanted to go with Billy but he stayed with Max. They sat next to each other, holding hands. He told her about an incident that morning with the lettuce, making it funnier than it had been, and about how Randall was thinking of putting Betsy in some sort of cat contest.

Billy returned with the drinks. Silver checked his watch. No news was good news, it was said, but waiting was anxiety inducing.

At last a doctor came to talk to Anne and everyone held their breath. Concussion, a sprained ankle, a lot of bruises, along with three stitches in his head; they wanted to keep him overnight because of the concussion but Jack wasn't in any immediate danger. Anne went to see him, Teach left, and the other three were left drinking the dregs of almost cold coffee.

Anne returned, took a seat, folded her arms. "I'm staying," she said. "They'll have to escort me out of the building if they want me to leave."

"I'll stay with you," Max said.

Anne shook her head. "Go home. He's my soulmate, not yours," she snapped. "I love him."

That hurt, Silver feeling Max's reaction even if outwardly she tried not to show it. Instead, Max swallowed hard and said, "I care for him too!"

"Go home."

"Anne, let me be here for you."

Anne fixed her gaze on the wall opposite. "Go," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. Silver took Max's hand again and tried to pull her away without being too forceful. Max relented, and soon, with Billy bringing up the rear, they were headed for the entrance.

"She's just upset," Silver said. "It's not personal."

"I know. But it feels personal."

"Why don't we go for a drink?" Billy asked. "Maybe see that movie you were talking about, Max?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if I'd enjoy it right now."

"Then let's go home and rewatch that movie with the gay elves," Silver suggested.

"They're not gay," Billy said without rancour. "It's just very subtextual."

"They're totally gay, and the sorceress is bisexual, fight me."

Billy laughed. "All right. The blacksmith is ace though."

"Agreed," Silver said. "And the mermaid is totally in love with the princess, right, Max?"

Max nodded. He squeezed her hand.

"I know you're still worried," Silver said. "If you like we could go to the burger joint across the street and wait there. Take turns sneaking in to make sure Anne's okay and that nothing's happened to Jack."

She gave him a surprised look. "Thank you," she said. "But no. We should go home. Watch the movie. Anne will call if she needs us.”

“All right.”

Max gave a small smile. “And the princess's cousin is bisexual too. The writer said so on Twitter."

*

Silver woke from nightmares that he thought weren't his, though the sense of danger and impending fear of loss were familiar themes. He disentangled himself from Max, sleeping curled up against him; she was sleeping soundly so he decided against waking her, and slid out of bed.

Billy was up too, watching TV with the sound off and subtitles on. He glanced over as Silver went to the kitchen for a glass of water, paused the movie when Silver joined him on the sofa.

"Bad dreams," Silver said by way of explanation. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep and after a few hours I thought I'd rather get up than lie there tossing and turning. I guess I'm worried about Jack too. I feel a bit guilty that I didn't stop him from falling."

"It's hardly your fault Jack cared more about trying to butter up Teach than his own safety."

"I know. Still…" Billy shrugged.

Silver sipped the water and changed the subject. "Billy, you know more about soulbonds than I do. What do you think happened with Max earlier?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been thinking about it, on and off," Billy said. "People can get premonitions that are unrelated to soulbonds, though many don't believe in those. Could be a bond about to form."

"Between Max and Anne?"

Billy sighed. "Maybe."

Silver drank most of the water, fighting his fears. ”That would complicate matters. If Max has a bond with her sexual partner...you of all people know how that goes. People choose their lovers over their other loved ones.”

“You think Max would do what? Dump you?” Billy shook his head. “”If she heard you talking like this she’d be even more upset.”

“That’s why I’m having this conversation with you and not her.” One reason anyway. “Look, you truly do believe relationships without sex are as deep as those with it?”

“Of course.” Billy frowned.

“Yet you’ve had relationships end over the nonsexual thing. You understand why I’m concerned if Max gets bonded with Anne.”

Billy sighed. “I do. But, it’s different for me. I don’t even have a soulmark. I like to think if I ever do get one, and a matchmark, that my soulmate will be accepting of my asexuality.”

“You can’t know that.”

“No, I can’t. But I can hope for it. In the meantime, you _know_ Max loves you. You can feel that, through the bond?”

Silver nodded.

“Even if she does get a matchmark with Anne, she’ll always have your matchmark too. I know today was rough for everyone, but don’t start having doubts."

Easier said than done. "Anne chose Jack," Silver said, which had stung Max enough that he'd felt it through the bond.

Billy had clearly thought more on this too. "When Anne got defensive about Jack she said ‘soulmate’, not ‘lover’; he’s both to her," Billy pointed out. "Max is her lover alone. Jack and Anne’s bond and their years of being together mean something. Your bond with Max means something.”

“You’re right,” Silver said, partly convinced. He couldn’t help but think about Miranda Barlow, who had both Thomas Hamilton and James Flint's matchmarks. That threesome was equal parts passion and melodrama. One soulbond was more than enough, in Silver’s opinion. His life was complicated enough without the possibility of his soulmate getting a second matchmark.

“Anway, we’re jumping the gun,” Billy said. “ Anne got upset, Max felt it, somehow. That doesn’t mean a soulbond will happen. Stop borrowing trouble from tomorrow, as my father used to say.”

Silver nodded and gestured to the TV. “Distract me then.”

Billy started the movie again. At some point Silver fell asleep and woke up leaning on Billy's shoulder. Billy had dozed off too, head resting on the back of the sofa. An infomercial was playing silently.

Silver carefully eased himself up, trying not to wake Billy, and wincing as stiff muscles protested. He switched off the television when he could reach the remote. It was five am, he could still get more shut-eye, and so he crept back into bed, causing Max to stir. 

He pulled her close as he pushed away the doubts that haunted him, not least his fear that she wouldn't always share a bed with him. The hint of an idea came to mind and it seemed a reasonable one, though many things did at such a ridiculous hour, and, finally, Silver drifted back off to sleep, t

*

Miranda looked up from the cash register when Silver entered the tea shop. "Max isn't here," she said. "Nor James."

"I know." Max had told him she was finally using her spa session, a birthday gift from Anne, after work today, and Flint was supposed to be at a meeting with a supplier. He'd picked his moment with care. "It was you I wanted to talk to, Mrs Barlow."

She regarded him for a moment. "About your work with James?"

He shook his head, lifted his arm, his soulmark covered by his sleeve. Nonetheless she understood.

"Soulmate business. Well, then, you must call me Miranda."

Silver watched as she moved to fetch a tea tray

"Idelle," Miranda called, "A large pot of tea please, and then will you watch the shop for a while? It shouldn't get busy again today."

Idelle beamed and made tea while Miranda doled out some finger sandwiches and cake onto china plates.

"Follow me," Miranda said, heading to door in one corner behind the counter, and Silver did as he was told, finding himself in a well-appointed office, a nice mix of efficient and homely, with a white board, filing cabinets, and desk joined by comfortable chairs and a table by the window with a vase of tulips sitting in pride of place.

Miranda placed the tray on the table and took the seat farthest from the door. Silver, at a gesture from her, took another. Idelle brought a second tray to them holding the teapot, cups, milk jug, sugar basin (white and brown sugar cubes with silver tongs), the silverware, and serviettes, and departed.

There was silence as Miranda laid out the plates of food and stirred the pot.

"I thought you might appreciate afternoon tea," she said. "Help yourself. I'd offer you prosecco but we served the last bottle an hour ago. It was busy today and the delivery driver didn't show up this morning - I've put in a complaint and if we had any more pre-booked teas I'd have gone to the store myself, but we didn't, and I don't expect any more than a few last customers for a quick cup of tea with maybe a slice of cake this late in the day."

Silver took a few sandwiches, realising that while it was a nice gesture from Mirada he was also being served leftovers that would have likely been disposed of in a couple of hours anyway. "Thank you."

"So," Miranda said. "You wanted to talk?"

He nodded, swallowed a bite of salmon and cream cheese. The tearoom had a good reputation for serving delicious afternoon teas and he now knew why. "Did you hear what happened to Jack Rackham?"

She nodded. "Of course. Recklessness," she said. "Thankfully with only minor injuries received. He's already back at work, no real harm done, though his pride has suffered."

"Yes. He's fine. However the accident has caused a rift between Max and Anne."

"Anne is Jack's soulmate," Miranda said, pouring the tea.

Silver tried a cucumber sandwich. "Yes. So the Max-Anne-Jack thing is complicated already. And then Max is my soulmate."

"That must have been an adjustment." Miranda added a splash of milk to her tea and stirred it thoroughly.

Silver found himself telling her the whole story; the unvarnished truth of his attempt to remove the matchmark before Max saw it. The auction at which only Max's guile had prevented Silver's jealousy of Woodes Rogers - in particular the attention he was paying Max - from them losing out on the item Flint had sent Silver to bid on; Miranda hid a smile at that. Finally the panicked phone call from Max after Jack's accident.

"I don't understand why she received any panic through the bond," Silver said. He took a sip of tea while Miranda added more tea to her cup. "Unless maybe Jack's going to be her soulmate too. And I don't know how many more complications our relationships can take. Max and Anne, Max and Jack, Anne and Jack, Max and me..."

"That's why you came to me," Miranda said. "Because i have two matchmarks."

He nodded, grabbed for a tiny slice of cake. Miranda usually wore long sleeves as she did today, the white blouse hiding her own soulmark from view, let alone the perfect copies of James's and Thomas's soumarks, and he was curious though if he didn't dare ask abou them. Even if a first matchmark usually appeared on one's wrist – as Silver's had, though not Max's – the location of a rare second one varied immensely.

"My relationships are complicated too. James and me, James and Thomas, Thomas and me. Thomas never staying long and not having either of our matchmarks. Flint having Thomas's mark but not mine. I sometimes wonder why I have two matchmarks but no-one seems to have my soulmark." She gave a sad smile.

Silver dabbed at his lips with a serviette. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As you say, things are complicated enough, I think." Miranda took a sip of her tea. "It's not unknown for someone to have soulbond-like experiences with a person who isn't their soulmate but whom they are close to. Rare, but not impossible that Max could have picked up on Anne's fear for Jack even without a soulbond."

Silver shrugged. "I suppose so."

"You were hoping for something more helpful?"

"I don't know." He stared into the tea as if it might have some answers. "Ever since it happened I've been concerned about my relationship with Max."

"In what way?" Miranda asked gently.

"Where it leaves me if she should get another soulbond." His voice was bitter to his ears as he added, "From someone more appropriate."

Miranda closed her eyes a moment. "No. That way lies madness, believe me. I've had many sleepless nights wondering if James loves Thomas more than me. If neither of them can truly love me without a matchmark bonding them to me."

It was a surprise to Silver that Miranda ever had doubts. She seemed so together, so self-assured. It made him feel a little better, and a little less alone.

"I've made peace with it as best I can," Miranda went on, "and working with Billy and the Charity Assisting Soulmates has helped somewhat. But you can't keep second guessing your feelings, nor hers. Not unless you want to push Max away."

Silver considered this. It required another piece of cake. "I've been good at driving people away by hiding or lying about my feelings, and leaving them behind when I can't manage that. I thought things were different now. Billy and Max are the closest thing I have to family and I don't want to lose them."

"But?"

He gave a sigh. "But I keep feeling that things are slipping from my grasp. That things aren't right. I don't know how to feel about Max's fight with Anne, if I even want them to repair things, because this isn't the first argument they've had."

That was a forbidden thought, but he'd spoken it aloud and the world didn't end, and Miranda didn't turn a judgemental gaze on him. Silver tried to explain further.

"Anne and Jack have a longstanding bond and maybe it will always take precedence and that's no-one's fault. Soulmates, sexual partners, and it's a mess…I just keep feeling confused...unwanted…it would be easier to run, but that's not what I want. I don't know what I want or even quite how I feel…God, I don't understand!"

It was a relief to have at least attempted to speak freely of these things, and even more so when Miranda didn't interrupt. He was grateful that she took a moment to think, and pour them both more tea before she spoke.

"You're trying to support Max? Through the bond?"

"Of course. But maybe I'm just making things worse. If she realises I'm this on edge it'll upset her. After the-" and he gestured to his wrist - "I swore I'd be more careful. I don't want her to pick up on my anxiety."

"Because the soulbond goes both ways," Miranda said.

Silver nodded, frowned. "The soulbond goes both ways," he repeated. "Oh, God. I'm an idiot."

He got to his feet, brushing his hands off with another napkin and sending crumbs over the table. Miranda stood too.

"Thank you," Silver said. "You've been very helpful. And thank you for the food, Mrs – Miranda."

"You're welcome," Miranda said. "We'll have Prosecco next time."

"Next time," he agreed and headed out. Not home, not yet, but for a walk to mull over what he'd suddenly realised.

*

Billy was out at a CAS event and Max was channel surfing when Silver finally went home.

"How was the spa?" he asked coming to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Relaxing. I had a massage, sat in the sauna, went for a swim, and," she lifted one bare foot to show off shiny toenails, "a pedicure."

"I'm glad you had fun." Silver gestured. "Are you watching that?"

"No." She turned off the TV, put down the remote control. "What is it?"

He took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not realising how much this thing with Anne has affected you. I thought I was the one having doubts, feeling confused and unworthy. But they're not my feelings, mostly not anyway. They're yours."

Her expression softened. " _Mon amour_. I haven't been deliberately projecting how I feel."

"I know. But the bond doesn't always respect boundaries. When you hurt, I hurt. I think it's been more one-sided for a while because honestly, I'm a mess. And you're not, usually. As the bond grows though, we'll become closer, and now if you're upset I'm going to know." 

He squeezed her fingers. "I'm willing to share the burden if you'll let me. What does that pamphlet say? Emotional pain can be shared as well as physical pain, if both parties consent."

She shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"This is something I have to deal with, with Anne and Jack. You can't fix this. But you can be here for me," she said. "Listen when I need to talk, hold me when I want comfort. The same as always."

He nodded. "All right."

Max pulled her hand free and switched the TV back on. "What did you do this afternoon?"

Silver snuggled down on the sofa. "I had afternoon tea with your boss."

"Really?"

"There was no Prosecco left though. She promised some next time."

Max arched an eyebrow. "There's to be a next time?"

"Oh yes. Soulbond stuff. I have a feeling though I've avoided Billy's efforts to get me to join the charity that Miranda is just waiting to drag me into it. Still, for those delicious but tiny cakes she serves I guess it's worth it."

Max laughed and leaned into his shoulder. Silver slipped one arm around her. She stopped on a comedy film that was half-way through and they watched the rest in companionable silence, the physical closeness and emotional bond alike warming and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated, and there's a [tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/177734424872/the-soulbond-goes-both-ways-meridianrose) available for reblogging :)


End file.
